


Lonely Together

by trubleinmyparadise



Series: lonely together, chosen family forever [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Teens in love, also he is gay, and idiot brothers trying their best, but still screwing things up a little, its 2018 why did i write this, kyokao, my ginger baby needs love and support, there's such a small amount of angst I almost didn't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubleinmyparadise/pseuds/trubleinmyparadise
Summary: Kaoru is pushing his brother towards their other friends, and finding he has others to visit him while he's being left behind in the world of "us".  However, does the friendship he's perusing with the shadow king mean something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I've re-hashed this plot so many times I've stripped it from being the angstiest vent piece to a puddle of fluff with a tinge of sadness. Truly a transformation that mirrors 2016 me and 2018 me, one being emo as hell and the other just here for the softer things in life. Anyway, the main story arc is finished, but I've written/am writting one-shots that surround this story.

Hazel eyes stared across the room, and found a pair identical to their own. He quickly looked away in hurt, for the owner of the those eyes hadn’t cast him a glance all morning. The worst part, he concluded, was the fact he wasn’t doing it out of spite. He was just so focused on the brunette Haruhi that any thoughts of his twin hadn’t crossed his mind. Kaoru sighed to himself forlornly, he was happy that his twin had found someone, but Hikaru apparently had a one track mind.  
When they first met her, Hikaru and himself would tease their best friend Haruhi together, but lately those two had been going out without him. He supported his brother tenfold; the only problem was, they had been his only close friends. It was sad really, he mused to himself, how he wanted his twin to get out into the world, when he himself couldn’t make a friend outside of his brother and his might-be-girlfriend. But he’s the one that had encouraged them in the first place, so he can’t be too bitter about it.  
Kaoru later made his way outside of the school after club activities had ended, and stopped in his tracks. The limo the twins used was gone. Hikaru had offered Haruhi a ride, he must have forgot to elaborate to Kaoru that meant if the younger twin spent an extra five minutes grabbing his forgotten bag from the club room he’d be left behind.  
His phone buzzed.  
“Sorry, Tono rushed Haruhi so we could go to a commoner mall, you okay?”  
He sighed, staring down at his phone. Of course the blond was with them. Tamaki and Hikaru were basically competing for the brunette’s attention, albeit subconsciously. They all were too thick to know when they have a crush. ‘They should all just hook up already,’ was his bitter thought, like the aftertaste of coffee.  
Instead of being petty like he half-wanted to, he texted back.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
He didn’t say anything about meeting them there. Biting his lip in thought, he watched as the last slow trickle of students left. Resolve finalizing, he decided this would be a good thing, to have Hikaru and him be split for the afternoon - the former being with friends.  
“I’m on my way home, I’m nervous about that math test coming up.”  
Kaoru exited the message tab, and went to call for a limo, when a sleek black one pulled up to him. A window rolled down, revealing none other than the Shadow King himself.  
“Need a ride?” was questioned in a bored tone. The teen had taken off his blazer, the blue jacket neatly folded beside him. Kaoru hitched his bag further up his shoulder  
“Maybe, Kyoya-senpai, but what’s the catch?” Because Kyoya rarely offered favors, unless he could get something out of it - even if the two had been growing closer lately. Looking into those grey eyes revealed a sadness Kaoru knew all too well, though.  
Tamaki and Kyoya were best friends, even if the latter was reluctant to admit it. It had to be hard, having the blond occupied after becoming so used to his hyper presence. When Kyoya offered no explanation for his sudden kindness, Kaoru sighed. They might as well be lonely together. He went around the vehicle, where a man who materialized out of thin air opened the door for him.  
He slipped into the leather clad limo, eying the older teen to his left. The Ootori simply pulled out a electric pad, typing who-knows-what into the thing. Kaoru suppressed a shiver. He had been around the shadow king lots of times, more recently and frequently on his own while Hikaru danced around Haruhi and Tono. They were companionable, but there was something off today. Maybe it was because this was the first time Tamaki hadn’t dragged the entire Host Club on an adventure.  
Kaoru, not wanting to break the silence, turned his attention to the world outside. The tinted window dulled the sunlight, but it was undeniably a bright, chipper day. It would be the kind of day the twins would have gone exploring the Hitachiin estate grounds outside it they had been younger. He remembered the time they were eight, and discovered a garden snake. A nanny had quit after she found it in her bed.  
“Kaoru,” he drew his attention from the clouds to Kyoya, “are you free today? If so we could go ahead and organize the next few cosplays.” Kaoru smiled, but it was small.  
“Of course, Kyoya-senpai.”  
Kaoru had sketches for a few ideas they had entertained previously and throughout the week, but he had yet to finalize anything. Usually they waited until Mondays after club to discuss, and then Kaoru and sometimes Hikaru would present the final designs the following Wednesday, and began production Thursday for the first set. Lately Kaoru had been doing the process himself, his twin either with the usual blond-brunette duo he enjoyed, or playing video games alone. His brother, while having an appreciation and talent for fashion, was more into the technology business of their father.  
The Hitachiin estate was quiet when the two walked inside, twin maids appearing quietly to Kaoru’s right. “Good afternoon young master, where’s your brother?” They spoke at the same time, pitch identical.  
“He’s off with friends, and as you can see I have company. We’ll be in the workshop, bring some tea by later.”  
They bow, slinking off to do their jobs.  
When they reach the workshop, Kaoru is proud to admit it’s not as cluttered as it could be. The place was off-limits for the staff to clean - it was Kaoru’s workspace, and as such only he was allowed to touch it. Hikaru could, of course, but he knew better than to mess with his brother’s projects.  
Kyoya took a seat at the only completely clean table, examining the racks of clothes across the room. There were half made suits hanging in a familiar style. Kaoru was close by, picking through folders in a basket to find one labeled “Host Club.” With a grin, he pulled out what he was looking for, grabbed a few pencils and erasers, and made his way over to Kyoya.  
When he stopped in front of the teen, he noted the tea set placed between the two chairs, a cup already poured for him. He took a sip, and his nose scrunched. They had fixed it how Hikaru liked it, it was too sweet.  
Setting down the designs, he moved the cup and poured a new one. Kyoya took initiative and pulled the folder closer, inspecting its content as he sipped his own tea.  
The three themes they had decided for the next three cosplay events were “princess,” “enchanted forest,” and “greek gods.”  
For the princess theme everyone would be wearing dresses, except for Mori-senpai. However, unlike the Lobelia and Zuka club experience, Kaoru refused to allow Tamaki to cake the Host Club’s faced in make-up. It was funny then, but it would be insulting to his work to have it in a serious (by Kaoru’s standards) situation.  
For the enchanted forest one, they would each be an animal. The twins would be foxes, Haruhi a squirrel, Hani a bunny, Mori a bear, Tamaki a hawk, and Kyoya a wolf. They each would have tails and ears (except for Tamaki - he had instead wing like attachments to his sleeves), along with animal like sections to their clothes.  
The greek god theme had Tamaki as Zeus, and Kyoya as Hades. Hani would be Apollo. Mori would be Hypnos. Hikaru would be Ares, Karou Athena. And Haruhi would be Demeter - Kaoru would also be dressed as a woman, as not to be suspicious. The designs were flowing, giving an otherworldly feel.  
Kyoya nodded, shuffling through the princess pile one more time. “Since this one is coming up first, we should focus on this one. I see a Disney influence - why?” Kaoru thinks of the best way to answer. Kyoya-senpai always preferred to the point and logical answers than emotional ones like Tono.  
“The girls will recognize and empathize with the costumes better than it they were just the old fairy tales.” Kyoya hums underneath his breath, and Kaoru blinks. The teen looked at ease, more so than he had in a long time. It brought a warm feeling to the younger’s chest.  
“I think they’re are too many ruffles on Tamaki’s dress, he’s loud enough as it is,” Kyoya frowns, but there’s no real malice in it. Kaoru wonders not for the first time if his senpai felt for the blond deeper than anyone knew. It made him sad, wishing that the world could have worked in the raven-haired boys favor. Tamaki was head over heels in love with a certain brunette, but Kaoru almost think there was a time before Haruhi where things could have worked out.  
Instead of moping, Kaoru simply writes himself notes in the margins of his design. He has photocopies, he can mark up the paper as much as he likes. He watches Kyoya’s fingers as the flip over the sketch paper, hesitating as he flips to a familiar design. He lays down the twin’s designs side by side.  
Kaoru flushed when a questioning gaze was sent his way.  
“They aren’t matching.”  
He winces, and pushes a paper seperate from the file he had given Kyoya.  
“Sorry, forgot to switch them out,” he had just entertained the idea of not matching his twin for once. There were no twin princesses he could find, not any that were easily recognizable and fit with the Disney designs he had made for everyone else. In a moment of bittersweet humor, he made himself Cinderella, in her prime before the stroke of midnight. It was a joke only himself would understand. Still, it didn’t match the Tinkerbell costume Hikaru would wear. However, the other one he conceded to design was like a reflection of Hikaru’s in blue.  
The idea of wearing a reflection made Kaoru sick.  
Instead of accepting the design and continuing on like Kaoru thought he would, Kyoya evaluated the costumes. “I think,” rain-cloud color eyes rake over the pencil drawing once more, “the different costumes will be fine.” Kaoru perks up, the tips of his ear turning pink as Kyoya meets his gaze.  
“Thanks, Kyoya.”  
After they had finished discussing the cosplays, Hikaru had texted that he was eating dinner out. Kaoru, in turn, invited Kyoya to eat with him.  
They didn’t talk about why Kaoru wanted to not match his twin, instead they discussed the trip to an amusement park Tamaki had begged to have earlier. It wasn’t that Kaoru was hiding anything - in fact Kyoya and him have had many talks about Kaoru’s relationship with his twin, and the situation between their three friends. Kyoya must have sensed Kaoru’s unease, and made his decision based on that. The thought that Kyoya put his discomfort over the client’s expectations made Kaoru feel maybe a little to content.  
“But that’s hours away? Why not go to one closer,” Kaoru sighed, already knowing their plans for tomorrow were already set in stone.  
“Apparently, it was somewhere Haruhi and her family used to go many times.”  
That shut down any protests Kaoru had, instead he gave a soft smile. Milord and his brother may be idiots, but they deeply cared about the girl.  
Kyoya, as if reading his mind, gave his own upward curve of the lip.  
“When do you think they’ll understand?” Kyoya, after asking, took a bite of his salmon. Kaoru bounced his chopsticks in thought. They both knew exactly what they were talking about.  
“Part of me wants to say soon, this year at least, but another part of me screams they’re so thick-skulled they might all grow old, yelling at each other in an old folks home without even realizing it themselves.”  
A beat.  
“Now Kaoru, we both know they’d never end up in a retirement home, they can afford home care, and no doubt will pay for Haruhi’s.” Kaoru laughed, bright and happy, only beaming harder when he heard the other let out a chuckle himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has occurred to me I did not warn you this is not a slow burn. I am not a patient person when it comes to my own writing lmao

When Tamaki meant “family trip” he neglected to mention the “family vehicle.” To his surprise, Hikaru even seems to be confused.   
Hani-senpai waves at them from inside the limo. They can see Haruhi seated beside the small blond, arms crossed and glaring at the back of Tono’s head.  
Said foolish king was flailing in front of the twins. Hikaru was trying to force down a smile with a look of annoyance. Kaoru rolled his eyes, moving past the animated boy and into the limo. He sees Mori, Hani, and Haruhi on his left, and on his right, Kyoya is tucked into the corner farthest from everyone else. With a sigh, Kaoru sits next to him, the others staring at him bug eyed. Not paying attention to them, he offers the low-blood-pressure-demon a coffee. He hadn’t touched it, and was planning to drink it on the way there, but Kyoya-senpai needed it more.   
In one fluid motion the shadow king took the offered travel mug and drank. With a sigh of “thanks,” he sat straighter in his seat. Haruhi tried to remove the look of shock that had smacked her face.  
Kyoya licked his lips, and turned to the redhead.   
“Is there maple syrup in this?” To be exact, there was only maple syrup, no sugar or creamer. And it wasn’t a lot either, Kaoru had just put it in there incase his brother wanted a sip so the boy wouldn’t be drinking straight black coffee.  
By then Tamaki and Hikaru had entered the vehicle, Hikaru sitting between his twin and the blond and directly across from Haruhi. The older twin looked over at the two at Kyoya’s question.  
“You didn’t have to steal his coffee senpai, we could have asked a maid to get more.” Tamaki sat up straighter.  
“Oh Hikaru don’t you see - Kaoru and Mommy are bonding! Isn’t that right Mommy, you do love your son, after all!” Kaoru can feel Kyoya stiffen next to him as Hikaru snorts and his own face catches on fire. The coffee is shoved back into his hands, half empty, and Kaoru wants to got home even as they pull from the Hitachiin estate’s driveway.   
For the entire hour they’re trapped in the car, Kyoya won’t look at him. It feels like any friendship they had was beaten down a few pegs. Kaoru couldn’t even blame Tamaki, it wasn’t the blond’s fault that the shadow king acted so adversely.  
When they arrive at the park at ten, Tamaki drags Hikaru and Haruhi out of the limo, Kaoru, Hani, and Mori trailing behind. Kyoya stays behind to discuss pick up with their driver.   
Kaoru’s eyes are downcast. He starts a little when a hand meets his elbow.   
“Kyo-chan is just busy thinking Kao-chan, don’t read into it too much - he really cares about you,” Hani-senpai giggles, letting go when Kaoru smiles.  
“It’s okay Hani-senpai, I’m not worried.” Golden brown eyes sparkle with mirth, the small senior seeing through the younger. In all honesty hearing someone say Kyoya cared about him made something warm and fuzzy bloom in his chest. He understood the raven-haired teen would never feel that way toward him - it was only a theory Kyoya had feelings for Tamaki, he might not even be into guys, or anyone, for that matter.   
So, Kaoru had already accepted the fact that he would only be friends with his senpai. Because if Kyoya really wanted something, wanted him, he’d get it in the most clever ways. That’s how the shadow king worked. Kaoru just hoped his affections weren’t as obvious as they felt, and that he could still have a friendship with Kyoya after that awkward car ride.  
He received his answer when the older teen fell into step with him once they entered the park’s gates and bought the wristbands.   
Kaoru smiled tentatively up at Kyoya, and got a small one in return.   
Elated, relieved, the redhead turned his attention to the map, eyes scanning over cartoon pictures of rides and food courts.  
Soon the teens gathered around in a group around the intersection leading to different sections of rides. They were deciding the best route for the day. “I say we go on the slower rides and then work our way up to the faster ones,” Hani suggested with a grin, Mori grunted in agreement. Tamaki agreed to that idea, right off the bat.  
“Or we could do the opposite and get our adrenaline pumping before winding down,” Hikaru chimed with his arm slung around Haruhi’s shoulder. Tamaki seemed to be troubled as he tried to see which idea was best. It didn’t really matter to Kaoru.   
“How about we chose one path and go to whatever’s closest,” ever the rational one, Kyoya, suggested. Kaoru nodded in agreement, as did Haruhi.   
“Sounds good to me,” Haruhi shrugged, and the nailed the coffin shut, because Tamaki and Hikaru agreed with whatever Haruhi said. Hani was a people pleaser, so he went along with it, and Mori followed the boy wherever he went.  
While they walked to the closest ride, one of those ships that swung back and forth, Kaoru took the chance to study the map now that they knew what they were doing. His eyes caught on a rollercoaster near the end of their chosen route. He had checked the website for the park on his computer last night. Just seeing the name of the indoor roller coaster made his stomach roll.   
He hated tight spaces. They always reminded him of the time the twins were playing hide and seek, and he had chosen a closet that automatically locked. He had chosen too tough a place to hide, and it had taken Hikaru fifteen minutes to even find the closet - and when he did it wouldn’t open. Kaoru had heard the knobe jiggle, but when it didn’t open, he tried it himself. Soon, he was screaming for someone to let him out - it took an hour for Hikaru to convince the staff it wasn’t a trick and get them to unlock him, and when they finally did Kaoru was too scared to even move, curled up by the door begging for Hika-kun.   
Being pushed into the ride’s bench, stuffed between Mori and Kyoya, ripped Kaoru from his thoughts. They were at the very end, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru across from them at the other end. More people filled in the middle, then the lap bar was pushed down and the ride started.   
When it really picked up, Kaoru could feel that tingle in his stomach - so he laughed and screamed and cheered with everyone else - even as he was sandwiched between two stoic figures, both wearing bored expressions. Oh well, Hani, just on the other side of Mori, and himself cheered enough for the both of them.  
The first roller coaster they rode was called the Annihilator 3000, and Tamaki was scared to go on, complaining the entire time they were in the line on how scary it was. The orange and blue colored track twisted and turned, a sign saying it went up 120 kmph. After they had ridden it, Tamaki immediately begged to go again.   
“Come on, come on!” Hani pulled Mori along by the wrist to the tea cups, the rest of the Host Club following at a slower pace. Kaoru and Kyoya exchanged looks when Tamaki got impatient and grabbed Hikaru and Haruhi’s hands, dragging them faster forward.   
Somehow, even though Kaoru was 90% sure it was against the rules of the ride somewhere, all seven of them squeezed into one cup. Tucked between Hikaru and Kyoya, the twin helped his brother start ot twirl the centerpiece before the ride even started, making Hani-senpai laugh. However, when the ride did start, Mori and Hani both grabbed ahold of the circle. Everyone screeched as the tea cup spun with extreme force - ten times as fast as anyone else’s. He had been pushed against Kyoya the whole time, trying not to crush him while laughing.  
The rest of the morning went like that, jumping from ride to ride, Tamaki being intimidated and then awed, wanting to ride again. Eventually, they had to stop to eat.   
“Here you go Hani-senpai, cinnamon and sugar pretzel, Mori-senpai, your own salty one,” Kaoru handed them their pretzels as Hikaru handed Tamaki his funnel cake, and Haruhi her cinnamon roll. He smiled as he handed Kyoya his fruit salad, which the raven-haired teen swore was appropriate park food, as they sold it there. He himself had gotten a caramel apple drizzled in bittersweet chocolate. Hikaru had already started on his own funnel cake before they had brought the others their food. They were currently sitting at one of the many picnic benches by the food court.  
“I don’t suggest on going on any fast pace rides until at least thirty minutes after we eat this,” Kyoya spoke suddenly. They all looked at each other, because no one wanted to sit here for half an hour, but they also didn’t want to throw up.  
“How about those prize winning games, they seem fun,” Hani chirped with a mouthful of pretzel. Mori wiped a few crumbs off his face with a napkin - a few girls across the sitting area swooned.  
“Cool, I brought cash,” Kaoru shrugged, and took a bite of his apple. This was then turned into a competition between Hikaru and Tamaki on who could win the most prizes for Haruhi, and Hani and Mori were lost somewhere along the way. It was a good thing they had picked a meeting place they were to go at in twenty minutes.   
“Well,” Kyoya sighed as he and Kaoru watched their three friends fail another time at some shooting booth, “Do you want to try?” Kaoru glanced at him through the corner of his eyes.  
“Sure, why not,” he acknowledged with a nod, So that’s how he found himself cheering Kyoya on as he shot goal after goal in some basketball booth. The auburn haired teen laughed as he came back and handed Kaoru a giant tiger.  
“How did you do that, those things are rigged,” he marveled, handing him the giant husky he had won for him.  
“If I told you, then what kind of shadow king would I be,” he leered. When he first found out about the nickname, Kaoru was worried the teen was going to skin the twins alive, instead he seemed to adopt it as a title. He checked his watch, and sighed. “We’d better head back.”  
Kaoru could almost swear Kyoya seemed… disappointed. As if joining the others was less desirable than hanging out with him on his own.   
“There they are, hey guys! Over here,” called his twin. Their friends were standing in front of a giant building that looked like a warehouse.  
In his excitement and happiness, he failed to notice the name of the ride, and forgot to check the map. His brother, bouncing on his toes, started to drag his twin inside. Kaoru laughed, but didn’t like how they were going down a ramp, farther and farther down a winding path. With his twin near, however, he was okay.   
Then they reached the front of the ride, and he finally realized what ride this was. It was the indoor coaster. He opened his mouth, ready to back down, when he was being pushed into a seat, Kyoya pushed in next to him.   
He doesn’t know who shoved him, all he can do it stare straight forward and hope that he doesn’t cry.   
There was a little speech thing about how you need to keep your head pressed against the headrest the entire time, but he wasn’t really listening.  
“Are you alright,” he heard Kyoya murmur beside him. He decided to at least let one person know why he died while on this ride, because it seems Hikaru had forgotten.  
“I might be slightly, well, majorly claustrophobic,” he admitted in a squeak. All he felt was Kyoya grabbing his hand tight and telling him to close his eyes before they took off.  
It took about thirty seconds of squeezing his eyes shut, clutching Kyoya’s hand, and lots of jerky twist n’ turns before the ride was over. The teen he was currently hand locked with lead him out as he tried not to make it obvious he was panicking.   
They had stopped briefly to collect their stuff from someone working the ride, but soon they were outside the exit waiting for the rest of their friends to come out. He had let go of Kyoya’s hand and was leaning against the building trying to even out his breathing. Kaoru was hugging his stuffed tiger a little too tight, and Kyoya was staring at him worriedly.  
“Are you okay now,” he inquired softly as he examined Kaoru’s pale face. He let out a deep sigh and nodded, just in time for the rest of them to exit.   
“Wasn’t that the best,” shouted Hikaru as they joined the two teens. Mori grunted as Hani agreed with Hikaru. Haruhi, passive as ever, shrugged.  
“All those aliens were scary, but fear not Haruhi, Tamaki will save you from the earth invaders,” exclaimed the taller blonde as he caught the short girl in a hug.  
“I can take care of myself, and aliens don’t exist,” deadpanned the brunette. She tried to shove off the now pouting blonde clutching her. Kyoya glanced back at Kaoru, but he was caught in a conversation with his twin.  
“Why are you hanging around him so much,” Hikaru insisted, lowering his voice as their friends chatted away. “It’s like everytime I turn your hanging off him - and now you run off with him, and he’s leading you around like a kid!” Kaoru stared back at his brother evenly.  
“He’s my friend. Why does it matter anyway,” he demanded, childishly clutching at the tiger tighter, trying to disappear into the wall.  
“It’s Kyoya Ootori we’re talking about, this could all be some kind of ruse. For all you know, he could be using you,” his twin hissed. He stared back at his brother in hurt.  
“Are you saying someone would only want to be my friend if they benefited from it,” he whispered. That had hurt, more than he thought it would. Hikaru looked like he was going to say something in reply.  
“Hey Hikaru,” Haruhi called from beneath an arch, “Check this one out!” He went with one strong glance at his younger twin before jogging off towards the brunette. Kaoru let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He trailed slowly behind the group as the made their way towards the next ride. Kyoya stopped before falling into step with him.  
“Is everything alright,” asked the ebony haired teen. He shook his head and told him not to worry. And if they walked just a little closer together than usual, well, they didn’t even notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far I love you.

When they left the park, they immediately leapt into what they were doing for dinner. Hani was still hungry despite eating sweets all day, and the boy was currently arguing with Hikaru on where they should go.  
“But the pizza parlor-”  
“But they don’t offer dessert Hika-chan!”  
Kaoru knew how he felt, he didn’t need his brother pointing it out. Besides, he had nothing to worry about. Kyoya didn’t feel that way about him, it was impossible. He sighed, turning his attention to the window. He was wedged between the door and Hikaru now, the older twin purposefully using Tamaki and himself as a barrier between the redhead and the raven haired teen.  
Even if he knew he could never pursue the youngest Ootori, for more reasons than just unrequited feelings, then why did it hurt that Hikaru didn’t approve? His thoughts came crashing when he heard:  
“What do you think?” The question as directed at him. He turned to see his brother looking at him expectantly, their previous skirmish gone from the forefront of their minds.   
“Huh?” was his oh so intelligent response. He heard a snort from behind Tamaki, and his face flushed with embarrassment. Kaoru cleared his throat. “What was the question?”  
Hikaru sighed with a fond smile, and shook his head.   
“Pizza? Or Steakhouse?” He thought for a moment, humming to himself.  
“Steakhouse,” he concluded with a nod. The answer elected cheers from Tamaki and Hani, and Hikaru groaned in defeat.  
“Of course you’d agree with Kyoya’s suggestion,” pouted the older twin. The younger bristled at his brother’s comment but otherwise let it slide. Haruhi gazed between the two in curiosity.   
“Kaoru is perfectly capable of making his own decisions,” defended one ebony haired boy. His head couldn’t have snapped hard enough towards the other, the words “I can defend myself too,”about to leave him, but they died on his tongue. Hikaru seemed to have struck a nerve, and the two were staring at each other heatedly. Was… was Kyoya blushing?  
Tamaki, for once seeming to notice awkward situations, shifted between the two. He glanced out the window, and brightened, shouting “we’re here!” Kaoru walked with Haruhi while Tamaki tried distracting Hikaru, talking about how exciting the rides were, and did you see that fat pidgeon Hikaru!-  
“What’s up with them?” Haruhi asked. Kaoru looked at the brunette out of the corner of his hazel eyes. Everyone was trying to ignore the crackling tension between the two teenage boys, but Hikaru and Kyoya seemed to be in some sort of silent argument. Maybe it was simply a shouting match - who could scream in the silence the loudest?   
“I have no idea,” he sighs in exasperation. It was a mystery to him, how his brother could ignore him when he was all alone, but suddenly become so aware when he was actually doing okay without him. Did he want Kaoru to be alone? No, he chastised himself, he was just being a child - one that only wanted his things when someone else picked them up.  
When they were seated at their table, Hikaru was trying to split his attention between Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi. And right now, the scales were actually tipping in Kaoru’s favor. It would have made him cry tears of joy two weeks ago, now he just wanted to talk to Kyoya and Hani. They weren’t acting weird, at least.   
Even Haruhi and Tamaki seemed to be having some mental conversation, Hikaru planning something while telling a story. It was about some prank they had played in middle school soon after joining the Host Club.   
“Wasn’t that hilarious Kaoru!” He simply nodded along, picking at his mashed potatoes. They’re math teacher wasn’t expecting to be covered in glitter glue and sequins that day. They weren’t caught. The teacher didn’t have enough evidence to prove they had done it, and all of the students hated the teacher so much they wouldn’t come forward with who the perpetrator(s) were. “Of course, you just went along with it to impress that Noburu guy, you had the biggest crush on him.” Kaoru’s fork dropped.  
The table fell silent, and Kaoru could feel the world closing in on him. Haruhi was looking between the two twins across the table, and he could feel Kyoya’s eyes on him.   
Hikaru leaned on his hand, elbow against the table, eyes meeting his brother’s as if to say “checkmate.” He was going to throw up.  
“You’re an asshole.” Hikaru’s smirk dropped as Kaoru suddenly stood, and walked around to Tamaki. “Keys.” He knew the blond had them. The driver had taken a table somewhere to eat as well and and given a spare key to Tamaki to access the vehicle incase they finished first. The blond silently handed them over, still wide-eyed and gaze flickering between the pair of redheads. No one moved as the youngest Hitachiin stormed out, presumably to sit in the car.  
“What the hell Hikaru, you can’t just out someone like that!” was the first thing out of Haruhi’s mouth. The boy had enough sense to look ashamed. “What were you thinking?”  
“He wasn’t,” and with that Kyoya stood, and silently walked to the door. Tamaki finally got a hold of himself.   
“That was very mean Hikaru, you should go apologize.” The club king eyed the door worriedly. His friends were very open-minded, he had no doubt that they would all be very accepting. But that wasn’t the problem. Kaoru had not come out to them, it’s not Hikaru’s place to reveal his brother’s sexuality to them. Tamaki himself was pan, he couldn’t imagine being forced to say that if he wasn’t ready.  
“You should wait.” All eyes now turned to Mori-senpai. He was staring straight into Hikaru.   
“Takashi is right!” Hani enthusiastically nodded. “Let Kyo-chan talk to him first.” His expression was a wistful one. “After we go home, you should definitely talk things through though,” the small blond then stuffed his mouth with cake, somehow not diminishing his seriousness.  
Hikaru, once pink, flushed a brighter red. He ducked his head under his friend’s stares.  
“Sorry guys, I just…” he huffed, embarrassed by what he was about to say. “Kaoru’s been hanging out with Kyoya all the time recently, and I’m worried he’s going to get his heart broken.” Tamaki’s eyes soften.  
“Kyoya isn’t going to break his heart Hikaru, he really cares about Kaoru.” He looked down, not wanting to tell anymore of the situation, not wanting to break his friend’s trust. The truth was Kyoya and him have had a… conversation. The raven-haired teen had admitted he had feelings for the younger Hitachiin, and that’s why Tamaki decided to choose an amusement park as the perfect setting for them to realize their mutual feelings! Nothing was more romantic than adrenaline induced happiness with those you loved.  
“I know he's not a bad guy, but Kaoru wears his heart on his sleeve. It's obvious my brother likes him, that's why I mentioned the Kaoru liked guys! I didn't want Kyoya to lead him along, even by accident, he's probably straight and …” at the blank looks he receives, the teen trails off.   
“You're kidding right?” Hani asked, amusement playing on his face. Hikaru merely raised an eyebrow.   
“Hikaru, Kyoya is gayer than a unicorn eating fun-dip,” Tamaki stabbed a price of eat on his plate. “I should know, we used to date!”. Hikaru froze, gaping at his boss.  
“What?”   
“Um yeah, the breakup was mutual and we're better as friends anyway,” and the Tamaki went on a tangent, rambling about how the stars weren't aligned at life was fun and how there were other people out there and Kyoya will always be his best friend -  
Hikaru and the others watched helplessly as he went on and on, him and Haruhi sharing an amused look. Yeah, that was their Tamaki. The thought should have scared him, but instead, he felt a warmth in his chest.   
The air outside the restaurant was starting to turn cold, and Kaoru shivered as he unlocked the car. He was angry, beyond angry, he was furious. Except his body must not realize that, because crying wasn’t the correct response to anger. Yet here he was, sobbing in a limo an hour away from home. A knock on the window makes him curl into himself, holding his breath and praying for just a few more minutes. Instead, the car door opens gently. Someone crawls into the seat with him and shuffles until their shoulders touch. He curls up tighter - that’s not Hikaru.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You have nothing to apologize for Kaoru,” Kyoya sighs, grey eyes raking over the other’s small form. “That idiot brother of yours should be the one to.”  
“I shouldn’t be upset, I know everyone is accepting - you and I have even betting on when Tamaki and Hikaru and Haruhi are going to confess their collective feelings - but,” he finally came up for air, risking a glance at Kyoya, “he said it to embarrass me on purpose. And it hurt.” Kaoru looked over his shoulder, regret in his eyes. “I probably shouldn’t have called him an asshole though, that probably made whatever we’re fighting over worse.”   
“What are you two fighting about? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.” Kyoya looked at him in worry, and Kaoru fidgeted. With a sigh, the red-head unfurled himself.   
“You, kind of? Well, Hikaru has been ditching and ignoring me lately to hang out with Haruhi and Tamaki, and all of this sudden he’s jealous now that I’m hanging out with you more.” Kaoru wouldn’t meet the other’s gaze, instead his hazel eyes darted around the car’s interior. “He’s being immature but I don’t think he’s consciously doing it. In Hikaru’s mind it’s okay for him to be with friends by himself but doesn’t want me by myself with someone and-” he took a deep breath, and Kyoya pushed a finger to his lips. Kaoru’s shoulders dropped, and Kyoya raised an eyebrow, as if to say “you done?” He nodded back to the silent question.  
“One, that’s very selfish of him that he gets to be in a three-way while you are stuck by yourself -” Kaoru spluttered at the image “- but more importantly, you shouldn’t let your brother dictate who you can and can’t be friends with if there’s nothing actually wrong with the person.”  
Kaoru nodded once more, leaning into Kyoya’s shoulder, the other slipping his arm around the back of his head easily. It felt right, tucked between Kyoya and the corner of the seat. But still, a twinge of guilt started in his chest.  
“How awkward do you think the ride home is going to be?”  
“Very.”  
“That’s fair,” Kaoru snuggled until his legs were practically in the raven haired teen’s lap. “How long do you think they’re going to wait until they come out?”  
“As long as they possibly can considering they probably think we’re making out in here,” as soon as the words escaped Kyoya’s mouth, Kaoru could feel him tense next to him. Kaoru’s face heated, and he looked up. Kyoya was resolutely not looking at him, his own words catching up to him.  
“Why would they think that?” Kaoru really tried not to smile, the last thing he should be is confident, but he couldn’t help the hope that lingered.   
“Um…” Kaoru let himself smile now. Kyoya was blushing.   
“Well, you know…” Kaoru swung one of his legs over the other’s lap. “It would be rude to keep them waiting for nothing.” Kaoru wasn’t blind, and he’s not above admitting he’s wrong. And right now, his theory of Kyoya not returning his feelings? Looks pretty damn wrong from here.  
Kyoya, slowly as if in a trance, reached up to touch Kaoru's face. His thumbs brushed over freckle spotted cheeks, and he smiled. “I have to say, your logic is sound, and I’m inclined to agree.” With that he leaned, and any confidence Kaoru had melted, replaced by the need to latch onto this feeling of bliss and never let go. His fingers grabbed onto the other’s button up shirt - mouth opening as a tongue swiped at his lower lip. He felt hands on his waist as he sighed into the kiss. They went slowly, exploring and learning, and Kaoru remembered to thank his brother for this opportunity later. And then all thought left him completely as Kyoya’s hands lowered.  
Eventually he had to breath, and he pulled away with a dazed look. The first thing he saw once he opened his eyes was Kyoya, as breathless as he was, bathed in pale red light from the steakhouse’s outside lights. There was and will never be a more beautiful sight, he decided. Pride filled him - he had done that to the older.   
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
And then they laughed, as if they found it hilarious they hadn’t been doing this their entire lives. Kaoru went in again, pecking the other’s lips and jaw, stubble brushing his cheek. Kyoya ducked his head, trailing kisses down the side of the smaller’s neck, stopping at the spot where his neck met shoulder, and licking. The reaction was immediate, the noise that he earned was down right adorable, and he resolved to be the only person to hear that sound from now on.  
“Kyoya, I really don’t want you to stop, but they’re about to walk out the door,” Kaoru whined as the other simply nipped at the spot. “Kyoya, sweetie,” he ground out, still clutching the teen’s shirt, “no.” Kyoya stopped, and Kaoru sighed, slipping off the his lap. “We’re totally picking that back up later,” he whispered, taking Kyoya’s hand. The grin he received made butterflies bloom in his stomach. Then the door opened.  
“Am I still an asshole?” Hikaru stopped in the doorway, and pouted at his twin.  
“Yes,” his expression dropped, but Kaoru quickly smiled at him. “But you’re forgiven, partly.” Kaoru glanced at a certain brunette. “I’m sure Haruhi chewed you out as soon as I left, so I’ll take pity on you.” He winked at her, and earned a few laughs from everyone.   
“And Tamaki told me somethings, made me realize I had been kind of a jerk.” Hani-senpai elbowed him. “A complete jerk.”  
“Thanks Tamaki,” Kaoru chose then to pass the keys back to the blond. The ride home wasn’t as awkward as Kaoru expected.


	4. Extra/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru's nightmare has come to fruition

They had made out in his room, in the spare classrooms at school, in the maintenance closet, plus Kyoya’s car - and so far they have yet to be caught. As far as the rest of their friends knew, they were still only friends, newly made study partners, and worked together on club business. There was no real reason for not telling them about the progress in their relationship. Except for the fact that Hikaru would lock Kaoru away in his room and never let him out like the overbearing brother he was. Hani and Tamaki wouldn’t be able to keep it secret solely because it would be too much for their hearts to contain, and Haruhi would most likely let it slip by forgetting it was a secret in the first place.   
It was a normal school day, three weeks after the van incident, that the dam broke. They were having a slow day during Host club, and Kyoya decided to close early, him and his boyfriend talking quietly amongst themselves. That’s when Tamaki ran into the room.  
“Mommy!” the blond latched himself onto Kyoya. “Suzuki-san says that I’ve been losing my charm lately, tell me this isn’t so! Why didn’t anybody tell me!” Kyoya sighed heavily, looking up from his computer.   
“Daddy,” was the deadpanned reply, “you’re charm is fine, Suzuki Aiko is upset because you didn’t ask her out after she practically threw herself at you in the hall yesterday.” Tamaki, surprised but satisfied by the answer he was given, smiles triumphantly.  
“Aha! Of course, the fair maiden was only saddened that my heart belongs to my dear children.” With a dramatic wave of his arm, he motions at the other five members around the room. Hikaru raised his eyebrow, mischief swimming behind his eyes.   
“Why isn’t Kyoya daddy, he is the more masculine out of you two after all,” Tamaki opens and closes his mouth, offended his son would imply such-  
“Because only Kaoru is allowed to call me daddy.”  
…  
“I’m breaking up with you.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“You broke my brother.”  
“Good, he won’t almost catch us next time.”  
“And I only said that once as a joke!”  
“But once was enough, love.”  
Tamaki was fainted, slumped in one of the chairs as Haruhi stood over him passively. Kaoru, red in the face and thoroughly embarrassed, turned once more to his twin. Hikaru stared, from his sweet, innocent baby brother, and to the monster that had corrupted him.  
“I hate you.”  
“I know, Hikaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, their wedding is in the second season of Ouran Highschool Host Club, the anime went a little off the manga'a narrative but honestly I thought it was well executed. Usa-chan was Kyoya's best man after Tamaki almost ruined the catering job in favor of serving traditional commoner food and ootoro only. Hahahah this totally happened what


End file.
